


Meia-noite

by KitKaos



Series: O Dia [3]
Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Manhã"; Clark ist in seinem eigenen Spiel verstrickt, und jetzt ist auch noch Jimmy drauf und dran, etwas Folgenschweres herauszufinden





	Meia-noite

**Author's Note:**

> Entstanden im Rahmen des Sommer-Ficathons auf dem deutschen Lois&Clark Fanfic-Forum. Als allererstes ganz herzlichen Dank an Magss für die sensationelle Beta! Trotz meinem typischen Kurz-vor-knapp-Arbeiten und spontanen Last-Minute-Änderungen meinerseits und eigener Story und mehreren weiteren Beta-Aufgaben deinerseits hast du mir so viel Input gegeben und vor allem auch immer wieder Motivation zum Weiterschreiben. Danke, danke, danke!! :D
> 
> Jetzt aber noch ein, zwei Worte zur Story. Ich habe sie in meinem eigenen kleinen 'O Dia'-Universum angesiedelt, in dem Clark als Superman Lois' Bitte am Ende von 'Die Trümmer eines Traums' nachgibt und sich ihr unter dem Namen Kal-El zu öffnen versucht... Gewidmet ist sie Carola, die mir die Aufgabe für den Ficathon gestellt hat! Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir, Caro! :)

Es war eine klare, mondhelle Nacht – die silberne Sichel tauchte die Welt unter ihnen in ein zartes Licht, gab ihr die Sanftheit zurück, zauberte ein weiches Schimmern über alle Konturen und Linien.  
  
Es war fast schon _zu_ klischeehaft perfekt... Aber eben ganz so, wie sie es sich für ein Date mit dem Mann ihrer Träume nur wünschen konnte.  
  
Das Lächeln auf Lois' Gesicht wurde noch verträumter. _Kal-El._ Der Mann ihrer Träume. Und ganz allein ihrer. Die Welt kannte ihn nur als Superman – Lois Lane kannte ihn auch ohne Anzug. Heute Abend hatte sie ihn zum Beispiel in einem dunkelgrauen Hemd und, wie sie fand, perfekt sitzenden Jeans kennen lernen dürfen... Ganz konnte sie es selbst nach inzwischen einer guten Handvoll Dates noch nicht glauben. Er hielt sie wirklich und wahrhaftig und unendlich zärtlich in seinen starken Armen, hielt sie eng an ihn geschmiegt, ihr Kinn auf seiner Schulter...  
  
Lois konnte durch den dünnen Stoff ihrer Kleidung die von ihm ausgehende Körperwärme spüren, sog sie in sich auf. Ihr zartblaues Kleid hatte zwar mehrere Schichten, doch die meisten davon so dünn, dass sie praktisch transparent waren. Und doch fror sie kein bisschen. Im Gegenteil, sie wusste, sie bräuchte nur in die warmen Tiefen seiner schokoladenbraunen Augen sehen und sie stände in Flammen.  
  
Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Fingerspitzen unter den Kragen seines Hemds gleiten und federleicht über seinen Nacken streichen. Sie schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich in diesem Moment ganz auf ihre anderen Sinne. Atmete seinen dezenten, aber doch unverkennbaren Duft ein. Hörte ihn leise schlucken. Spürte seinen perfekt geformten Körper gegen ihren. Spürte seinen ein wenig erhöhten Herzschlag gegen ihre Brust. Spürte, wie sich unter ihren Fingerspitzen die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken aufstellten.  
  
Lois schmiegte sich glücklich noch ein wenig enger an Kal-El. Spürte, wie er seine Arme behutsam noch enger um sie schlang. Spürte durch den Stoff, wie seine Hände sanft über ihren Rücken strichen. Brauchte nicht die Augen zu öffnen, um das sinnliche Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
Wie von selbst fanden sich ihre Lippen, strichen zärtlich übereinander hinweg. Nur entfernt nahm sie wahr, dass ihre Füße auf festem Boden aufsetzten.  
  
„Lois... Gute Nacht!...“ Kal-Els gehauchter warmer Atem auf ihren Lippen bescherte ihr eine wohlige, kleine Gänsehaut.  
  
„Gute Nacht, Kal-El!“ hauchte sie zurück und ließ sachte ihre Zungenspitze über seine weichen Lippen gleiten, bevor sie verspielt daran zu knabbern anfing. Sie wollte diesen Moment, diesen Kuss voll und ganz auskosten, wollte dieses wunderbare Date noch nicht zu Ende gehen lassen. Cinderella konnte sich von ihrem Prinzen doch noch nicht verabschieden...  
  
Kal-El schien ähnlich zu fühlen, denn seine Zunge ging nun auf ihr Spiel ein, stubste sachte gegen ihre Lippen und verschloss diese schließlich mit seinen. Der Kuss war vollkommen zärtlich und vollkommen leidenschaftlich zugleich, der Tanz ihrer Zungen ein zeitloser Rhythmus.  
  
Lois spürte, wie ein wohliger kleiner Schauer ihren Rücken hinab lief. Sie spürte, wie ihr leicht schwindlig wurde. Nichtsdestotrotz – oder gerade deshalb – vertiefte sie den Kuss noch. „Willst du nicht noch mit rein kommen?“ hauchte sie verführerisch und ein klein wenig atemlos zwischen zwei Küssen.  
  
Ihre rechte Hand wanderte von seinem Nacken über seine Schulter und Brust an seinem Hemd hinunter und wollte es gerade greifen und langsam aus dem Hosenbund ziehen, sehnte sich nach der weichen, warmen Haut darunter... als er sie mit entschlossenem Griff festhielt. Sie sah fragend zu ihm auf, was das sollte.  
  
Kal-El löste sich aus dem Kuss und sah sie an. Seine schokoladenbraunen Augen waren dunkel und auch er schien ein klein wenig atemlos. Nach einem kurzen Moment hatte er sich jedoch anscheinend wieder völlig gefangen und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war unleserlich. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und meinte ernst, „Nein, ich... Besser nicht, Lois.“  
  
„Okay, also nicht zu mir. Gut, dann zu dir,“ ließ sich Lois nicht entmutigen.  
  
Kal-El senkte seinen Blick zum Boden, seufzte leise. „Lois, du weißt, das geht nicht... Zumindest noch nicht.“  
  
Da war es also wieder. Und Lois verstand immer noch nicht, warum sie nicht erfahren durfte, wo und wie er wohnte. Sie waren schließlich zusammen, führten hier eine Beziehung. Sie liebten sich, verdammt nochmal! Es war wirklich nur dieser eine kleine Punkt, aber der brachte Lois langsam aber sicher auf die Palme!  
  
=*=*=*  
  
Einen Moment lang beobachtete Jimmy über den Rand seines Monitors hinweg das verstohlene Treiben an der Kaffeemaschine. Tasha vom Wirtschaftsteil, Wendy aus der Ticker-Redaktion und der neue Typ von International – Jimmy wusste noch nicht mal seinen Namen – steckten gerade die Köpfe zusammen und tauschten wohl den neuesten Tratsch aus. Plötzlich sahen alle drei auf und ließen ihren Blick durch die Redaktion schweifen. Bildete Jimmy sich das nur ein, oder ruhten die drei durchdringenden Augenpaare einen Moment länger als höflich auf ihm, bevor sie sich wieder seelenruhig ihren Kaffeetassen zuwandten, daran nippten und verschwörerisch grinsten. Ob sie etwas ahnten? Hastig aktivierte Jimmy den Bildschirmschoner. Am Ende sähe noch jemand, woran er hier arbeitete!  
  
Die Prozesse, die gerade etwa 98 Prozent seiner Rechnerleistung belegten, waren hochgradig illegal. Jimmy wagte sich gar nicht auszumalen, was Perry dazu sagen würde, wenn er davon wüsste. Würde Lois beim Chef ein gutes Wort für ihn einlegen? Schließlich waren diese verdammten Recherchen ja für sie. Abwesend wischte sich Jimmy die vor Schweiß ein wenig klammen Hände an seiner Jeans ab, bevor er wieder zur Maus griff. War der Download endlich fer...?  
  
„Hey, Jim!“  
  
Der Angesprochene fuhr regelrecht zusammen und hätte beinahe vor Schreck die Maus auf den Störenfried gefeuert. „Mensch, CK! Du kannst einen aber erschrecken!“ Jimmy brachte ein nervöses Lachen zustande. Sein Puls war sowieso schon auf dem Niveau eines Dauerlaufs.  
  
„Tsch-tschuldige, wollte ich nicht,“ meinte ein etwas zerknautscht wirkender Clark unsicher und rückte sich seine Brille zurecht. „Woran arbeitest du gerade?“  
  
Jimmy versuchte sein Herz, das ihm mit einem Mal bis zum Hals schlug, wieder herunter zu schlucken. Atmen, Jimmy, atmen nicht vergessen! „Ach, _das_?“ Er winkte viel zu fahrig für seinen eigenen Geschmack in Richtung seines Computer-Bildschirms. „Das ist nur... eine Sache für Lois. Völlig uninteressant.“  
  
Clarks Augenbrauen wanderten hinter seiner Brille nach oben. So ganz schien er Jimmy nicht zu glauben. Kunststück, schoss es Jimmy durch den Kopf, er verhielt sich ja gerade auch wie der letzte Idiot...  
  
„Ein Download?“ Clark schien verwirrt.  
  
„Äh, ja, das...“ Er versuchte sich möglichst unauffällig zwischen Clark und den Bildschirm zu schieben, als ihm die rettende Idee kam. „...Das ist die neue Grisham-Verfilmung. Lois wollte die unbedingt sehen und da hab ich ihr versprochen, ich besorg ihr den Film.“ Jimmy fügte noch ein Schulterzucken und ein nervöses Lachen hinzu. “Du kennst sie doch. Wenn Mad Dog Lane was will...“  
  
„...Dann will sie's sofort,“ nickte Clark mit einem wissenden Lächeln. Dann meinte er jedoch ernst, „Aber... ist das nicht illegal, Jimmy? Riskant, das hier von der Arbeit aus zu machen,... meinst du nicht?“ Jeder andere hätte vorwurfsvoll geklungen, Clark Kent jedoch schaffte es, bei diesen Worten besorgt und unsicher zu wirken. „Weiß Perry davon?“ fügte er nach kurzem Zögern noch hinzu.  
  
Jimmy konnte nur mit großen Augen und klopfendem Herz den Kopf schütteln.  
  
„Von mir wird er's nicht erfahren, keine Sorge, Jim! Aber... nach dem Film solltest du besser aufhören damit,“ beschwichtigte Clark freundlich.  
  
Das breite Lächeln, das Jimmy nun auf sein Gesicht zwang, musste ihn sicher wie einen Volltrottel wirken lassen, das war ihm nur allzu bewusst. „Danke, CK, auf dich ist echt Verlass.“  
  
Der nickte nur. „K-kein Problem. Aber worum ich dich bitten wollte...“ Der Rest ging in Jimmys Kopf in ein monotones Rauschen über und er musste sich wirklich arg zusammen reißen, um nicht erleichtert aufzuseufzen. Clark schien seine Geschichte geschluckt zu haben!  
  
Jimmy nickte noch an der – wie er hoffte – richtigen Stelle, nahm von Clark die Akte entgegen und sah seinem Freund nach, wie dieser wieder zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch neben dem von Lois ging.  
  
Er hasste es, Clark angelogen zu haben, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Er hatte Lois hoch und heilig und beim Grab seiner Vorfahren schwören müssen, dass er niemandem auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen sagte. Und die Foltermethoden, mit denen Lois ihm gedroht hatte – das bedrohliche Funkeln in ihren Augen dabei – taten ihr Übriges.  
  
Außerdem war da bei seinen Recherchen ein gewisser Verdacht aufgekeimt...  
  
Jimmy warf einen Blick auf seinen Download. Fertig. Endlich! Rasch rollte er seinen Stuhl wieder ganz an seinen Schreibtisch heran, kappte die Verbindung, ließ die 3,5-Zoll-Diskette auswerfen und startete den Computer neu.  
  
Während das Betriebssystem hochfuhr, wanderte Jimmys Blick erneut unwillkürlich zu Clark hinüber, der gerade einen aus Versehen umgestoßenen Aktenstapel wieder vom Boden aufsammelte, ihn ordentlich sortierte, rückwärts mit Lois zusammen stieß und ihn unter Entschuldigungen erneut aufsammelte. Heute war ganz offensichtlich nicht Clarks Tag...  
  
Mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln wandte Jimmy sich wieder seinem Computer zu, löste die verkrampfte Hand um die Floppy und atmete einmal tief durch. Und noch einmal. Dann sah er sich vorsichtshalber nochmal in alle Richtungen um. Niemand schien etwas von ihm zu wollen, auch wenn sich seine Nackenhaare längst aufgestellt hatten von dem Gefühl, dass die ganze Welt ihn beobachtete. Zögerlich steckte er schließlich die Diskette ins Laufwerk und wartete. Das System erkannte das Medium. Jimmys Puls donnerte in seinen Ohren. Er startete seine selbst gebastelte Dekodierung und öffnete den Ordner. Ein blaues Wappen mit einem Pferd, dahinter einem Schlüssel und einer Weltkugel, darüber einem Stern, prangte ihm entgegen, das Emblem der AIA, der Air Intelligence Agency.  
  
Der Moment der Wahrheit war gekommen.  
  
=*=*=*  
  
Clark sah seiner energisch auf den Aufzug zu haltenden Partnerin nach und seufzte leise. Wie lange würde er dieses Spiel noch durchhalten können?  
  
 _...„Und nenn' mich bitte Kal-El.“..._  
  
Diese Worte, seine Entscheidung, hingen mit jedem weiteren Tag mehr als Damoklesschwert über ihm. Clark Kent, Reporter beim _Daily Planet_ , war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. In den neuen Räumen stand sein Schreibtisch zum Glück ein wenig weiter von Lois' weg, so hatte er wenigstens sekundenweise das Gefühl, er selbst sein zu können.  
  
Wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er nicht gedacht, dass es so kompliziert werden könnte. Die meiste Zeit wusste er inzwischen nicht mehr, wie er Lois als Clark noch in die Augen sehen konnte – in diese wunderbar sanften braunen Tiefen, die ihn anstrahlten, jedes Mal, wenn er sie als Kal-El abholte. Und die von Tag zu Tag irritierter durch ihn hindurch sahen, wenn sie in der Redaktion waren.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie er dem begegnen sollte – wann immer er sich sicher war, dass es niemandem weiter auffiel, ging er Lois aus dem Weg.  
  
Wenn es nicht ging, kam die Panik in ihm hoch. Die Panik, dass sie ihn als Kal-El entlarven könnte... Er hatte inzwischen eine gewisse Routine entwickelt, sich noch schwächer, noch ungeschickter zu geben, hatte sich ein leichtes, unsicheres Stottern zugelegt, hatte seine Mom nicht nur Kal-Els Kleidung enger, sondern auch Clark Kents Kleidung ein wenig weiter nähen lassen, gerade so weit, dass sie nicht mehr ganz richtig saß. Tja, und die Nervosität tat dazu ihr Übriges... Clark Kent, der harmlose Tollpatsch. Er hasste es jetzt schon. Hasste jede Sekunde dieser selbst-geschaffenen Farce.  
  
Aber was sollte er tun? Er wusste, er hatte einen großen Fehler gemacht. Doch inzwischen war er tief genug drin in seinem eigenen Versteckspiel, dass Lois nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm wechseln würde, wenn er es jetzt einfach aufgäbe. Sie würde nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen, egal unter welchem Namen. Würde ihn anschreien. Würde ihn einen Betrüger und einen heuchlerischen Lügner nennen. Zurecht. Doch das war das Letzte, was er wollte. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes, als das Spiel bis zum Ende durchzuhalten, zu spielen bis die letzten Würfel gefallen waren. Und zu hoffen...  
  
„Hey, CK!“ wurde er mit einem Mal schlagartig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
  
Clark schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht, in der Hoffnung dadurch wieder klarer denken zu können. Ihm stand ein unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere wippender Jimmy Olsen gegenüber, die Schultern etwas angezogen und die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Er wusste wohl nicht so richtig, wohin sonst damit. „W-was gibt’s denn, Jim?“ fragte Clark angespannt.  
  
Clark hatte eine dunkle Ahnung, was Jimmy von ihm wollte. Er hatte lange genug Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken – schließlich hatte Jimmy bereits als Clark zur Arbeit gekommen war geschäftig Kommandos und Code-Ketten in sein Keyboard gehackt. Er verstand ja nicht wirklich viel von Computern, aber Clark war sich relativ sicher, dass das nicht seine üblichen Hintergrund-Recherchen waren, die er da betrieben hatte. Nein, Jimmy hatte die richtig großen Geschütze aufgefahren... dass er jetzt hier so vor ihm stand und ihn musterte, ließ in Clark das ungute Gefühl aufsteigen, dass das doch alles mit ihm zu tun haben könnte – oder besser gesagt, mit seinem 'Nebenjob'.  
  
Clark wusste nicht so recht, ob er sich über diese Entwicklung freuen sollte oder nicht. Ob diese neue Möglichkeit das erhoffte Ende der ganzen Verstrickungen in seine eigenen Lügen war. Oder ob sie die ganze Sache nicht ganz einfach noch komplizierter machen würde! Clark unterdrückte ein frustriertes kleines Seufzen.  
  
Jimmy sah sich noch einmal um, bevor er näher trat und sich schließlich ungeniert auf eine freie Ecke von Clarks Schreibtisch setzte. „Wahnsinn, CK, dass du das so lang vor mir geheim halten konntest, echt!“ sprudelte es aus ihm heraus. Clark blickte Jimmy ein wenig hilflos an. Der Jüngere war ihm dann doch einen Tick zu laut in seiner Aufgeregtheit, auch wenn er sich sichtlich Mühe gab, keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. „Aber, ganz ehrlich, du würdest nicht glauben, was in chinesischen Geheimdienst-Dokumenten alles für Informationen über dich drin stehen... Okay, mein Übersetzungsprogramm war nur mäßig und ansonsten sehen die ganzen Zeichen für mich eh alle gleich aus, aber... wie gesagt, das ist wirklich 'ne Menge! Und richtig fiese Verschlüsselungs-Algorithmen. Da können sich unsre Jungs echt 'ne Scheibe von abschneiden...“  
  
Clark kam nicht einmal wirklich dazu, sich mit dem Gehörten auseinanderzusetzen, als sein Supergehör das Heulen mehrerer Sirenen aufschnappte. Na klasse...  
  
„Äh, Jimmy?...“ versuchte Clark vorsichtig zu unterbrechen, bereits halb im Aufstehen begriffen. „Ich hab leider nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wovon du da redest. Aber ich... muss noch... zum Arzt. Den Termin hätte ich echt beinahe vergessen. Tut mir echt leid...“  
  
Der Ausdruck auf Jimmys Gesicht zeigte mehr als nur eine Spur von Verwirrtheit. „Zum Arzt? Wieso? Jetzt? Du willst mich verarschen, CK, oder?“  
  
„Jimmy, ich muss leider los...“ Clark seufzte leise. Er hatte nun doch ein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen, schließlich war Jimmy wirklich ein guter Freund. Und wenn sein Redeschwall über Geheimdienste und Verschlüsselungen wirklich das bedeutete, was Clark meinte, dann sollte er besser sehr bald mit Jimmy reden. Wie viel wusste Jimmy? Und wie viel würde er sich noch zusammenreimen können? „Aber wenn du heute Abend noch nichts vor hast, können wir ja noch irgendwo was trinken gehen. Ich komm bei dir vorbei, okay?“ fügte er noch hastig hinzu.  
  
„Äh, okay... klar...“ brachte Jimmy, immer noch verwirrt hervor.  
  
Und damit war Clark auch schon auf dem Weg.  
  
=*=*=*  
  
Lois würde ihn umbringen. Einfach umbringen würde sie ihn... Das hieß, erst würde ihn Mad Dog Lane genüsslich foltern. Ihn teeren und federn. Ihn mit Honig übergießen und einen riesigen Schwarm besonders aggressiver Bienen auf ihn loslassen. Ihn irgendwo kopfüber aufhängen und seelenruhig zusehen, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf lief... Ja, und dann würde sie ihn umbringen. Mehrmals.  
  
Jimmy schloss die Kühlschranktür wieder, ohne etwas herausgenommen zu haben, ging zu seiner alten Couch, ließ sich mit einem Seufzen darauf fallen und schaltete lustlos den kleinen Fernseher an. Das laufende Baseballspiel stellte zusammen mit dem Brummen des Kühlschranks und dem dumpfen Sirren seine Computer-Lüftung ein willkommenes Hintergrundmurmeln dar.  
  
Aber andererseits war er es Clark schuldig, ihm von seinen Recherchen zu erzählen – nachdem er ihn vorher schon mit so einer dämlichen Ausrede abgespeist hatte – Grisham-Verfilmung... teilweise kam Jimmy sich heute selbst wie in einer vor, und zwar einer ziemlich schlechten. Wer schrieb nur seine Dialoge?!  
  
Er fuhr sich unruhig mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Stand wieder auf und beschloss, die Kissen der Couch zurecht zu klopfen. „Ha!“ entfuhr es ihm triumphierend, als er plötzlich unter einem der Kissen sein zerknautschtes Lieblings-T-Shirt entdeckte. Da war es also abgeblieben! Kurzerhand packte er es und warf es in Richtung der Badezimmer-Tür, um es in den Wäschekorb zu räumen, sobald er hier fertig war.  
  
Wieso hatte Clark nicht noch sagen können, wann er bei ihm auftauchen würde?!  
  
Jimmy drückte die Kissen hastig wieder an ihren Platz, als es klingelte. „Moment!“ Er kickte noch rasch das auf dem Boden liegende T-Shirt außer Sichtweite und öffnete dann die Tür.  
  
„Hi!“ grüßte ihn Clark, der in einem ausgewaschenen Smallville Crows T-Shirt und bequemen Jeans vor der Tür stand, freundlich, wenn auch ein wenig angespannt.  
  
„Hey, CK, komm doch rein!“ erwiderte Jimmy seinen Gruß und schloss die Tür hinter ihm. „Willst du 'n Bier?“  
  
Clark nickte und etwas von seiner Anspannung schien von ihm abzufallen, als er auf der Couch Platz nahm. „Klar, wieso nicht.“ Sein Blick schien interessiert am Fernseher hängen zu bleiben. „Wer spielt?“  
  
„Die Monarchs gegen die Royals, glaub ich,“ antwortete Jimmy abwesend. Er holte zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, öffnete sie, reichte wortlos eine davon Clark und setzte sich neben ihm auf die Couch.  
  
Eine Weile saßen beide nur da, nippten an ihrem Bier und verfolgten das Baseball-Spiel im Fernsehen. Es war das siebte Inning, Bottom. Die Metropolis Monarchs lagen knapp in Führung. Der Batter traf und der Ball flog weit ins linke Outfield.  
  
„Ich hab mich vorher ja schon kurz gefragt, ob du an der Tür oder am Fenster klopfen würdest,“ beschloss Jimmy schließlich die unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen zu brechen.  
  
Clark verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Bier und räusperte sich kurz. Sah er etwa ertappt aus? Mit einem Mal wirkte er jedenfalls wieder ziemlich angespannt und ernst. „Wieso sollte ich sowas tun?“  
  
Der Ball war gefangen. Doch der Runner stand bereits sicher auf der zweiten Base. Der nächste Spieler war mit Schlagen dran.  
  
Jimmy sah Clark nur mit skeptisch nach oben gezogenen Brauen an. Er fragte sich, ob der Ältere wirklich auf einmal so begriffsstutzig war oder ob das seine Strategie war alles abzustreiten.  
  
Clark nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck, bevor er die Flasche resolut auf den winzigen Tisch vor ihnen stellte. Steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. Atmete einmal tief durch, und meinte ein wenig zerknirscht, „Okay, du weißt es also. Dass ich... Superman bin.“  
  
Jimmy nickte langsam und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Jepp,“ bestätigte er lediglich. Innerlich hätte er schreien können. Clark hatte es zugegeben. Clark war also wirklich Superman. Das war so cool!  
  
Clark räusperte sich erneut, bevor er leise fragte, „Darf ich fragen, wie lang schon?“  
  
 _„Ein perfekter Run für die Monarchs!“_ tönte es blechern aus dem Fernsehgerät. _„Damit haben sie ihre Führung weiter ausgeb—“_  
  
Jimmy hatte sich kurzerhand die Fernbedienung geschnappt und die 'Mute'-Taste gedrückt. So könnte er Clark besser hören. Er hatte sich gerade ziemlich anstrengen müssen, seine Worte zu verstehen... Auch wenn er sich für die Monarchs freute und sie an jedem anderen Tag lautstark angefeuert hätte – das anstehende Gespräch war wichtiger.  
  
„Etwa seit heute Nachmittag,“ antwortete er dann so ernst er konnte. Allerdings konnte er das aufgeregte, das triumphierende Grinsen nicht komplett von seinen Zügen halten. Es war auch einfach zu abgefahren – Clark Kent, _sein Kumpel_ Clark Kent war Superman! „Hat wirklich eine ganze Weile gedauert. CIA, NSA, MI5, MI6, der deutsche, französische, arabische und chinesische Geheimdienst, CSIS, INR, Secret Service, die AIA... Aber du hast echt Glück, dass die ganzen Geheimdienste nicht enger zusammen arbeiten!...  
  
„Na ja, das Aufwändigste war wahrscheinlich das Spuren verwischen. Musste über insgesamt etwa 200 Zwischenstopps gehen, mehrere Proxys, einige Zombies. Bin ja echt praktisch mehrere Male um die Welt gegangen. Dagegen war das Dekodieren dann fast nur noch 'ne Fingerübung...  
  
„Ich bin ja dann auch gleich zu dir rüber gekommen und wollte mit dir reden, aber du hattest dann diesen Termin...“ Er hielt inne, denn ihm ging gerade eine ganze Glühbirnenfabrik auf. „Hey, du hast irgendwas gehört, oder? Du musstest zu einer Rettungsaktion!“  
  
Clark nickte und antwortete scheinbar ganz automatisch, „Einbruch in der Julian Gallery.“ Dann allerdings kam ganz offensichtlich die Anspannung zurück. „Hast du sonst irgendjemandem davon erzählt?“  
  
Jimmy schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich verpfeif' doch nicht so einfach einen Freund! Das solltest du inzwischen echt besser wissen!“  
  
„Danke, Jim!“ Er konnte sehen, wie erleichtert Clark war, wie er sich wieder entspannte und sich sogar ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich.  
  
Diesmal senkte sich eine etwas angenehmere, kameradschaftliche Stille über die beiden und sie wandten sich für einen Moment beide wieder dem Baseballspiel zu. Sie hatten verpasst, wie die Monarchs alle drei Bases aufgeladen hatten und verfolgten nun die Bilder des ausgelassenen Jubels im Dugout der Mannschaft nach dem Grand Slam Homerun von Joey Siegel. Damit hatten sie das Spiel so gut wie in der Tasche.  
  
„Nicht mal Lois hab ich was gesagt,“ fügte Jimmy schließlich noch mit Nachdruck hinzu und wandte sich wieder an Clark. Er sollte ruhig sehen, dass er seinem Freund da vertrauen konnte! „Und dabei waren die Recherchen ja eigentlich für sie...“  
  
„Für Lois?“ Clarks Miene wurde nachdenklich. Er nahm sein Bier wieder auf und leerte den Rest in einem Zug, bevor er es wieder auf dem Tisch abstellte.  
  
„Willst du noch eins?“ Jimmy war bereits im Aufstehen begriffen. Ohne auf Clarks Antwort zu warten, trank er ebenfalls sein eigenes Bier aus, ging er zum Kühlschrank und holte zwei neue Flaschen heraus. Er brauchte dieses Bisschen Bewegung jetzt, auch wenn es gerade mal ein paar Meter von der Couch zum Kühlschrank und zurück waren.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg machte er noch einen kurzen Abstecher zu seiner Stereo-Anlage – neben dem Computer sein ganzer Stolz – und drehte Musik auf. Das wäre jetzt genau das richtige. Die seltsam stille Jubelstimmung in ihm und auf dem Fernsehschirm auf der einen Seite, und die ihm langsam dämmernde Kompliziertheit der ganzen Lage auf der anderen, ließen ihn ein wenig fahrig werden. Für einen Moment war er versucht gewesen, den Fernseher wieder laut zu stellen. Die in ihre Mikros schreienden Stimmen der Sportkommentatoren hätten wahrscheinlich jedes weitere Gespräch einfach begraben. Jimmy hatte sich dann aber doch anders entschieden...  
  
 _„Well I don't know why I came here tonight,  
I got the feeling that something ain't right,..“_  
  
Clark hatte fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen. „ _Reservoir Dogs_?“ meinte er nur trocken.  
  
Jimmy zuckte lediglich die Schultern. Sein momentaner Lieblingsfilm. Und die Musik entspannte ihn.  
  
Als er sich wieder auf die Couch fallen ließ, meinte er mit einem kleinen Seufzen, „Jepp, die Recherchen waren für Lois. Sie hat mich heute Morgen im Konferenzraum regelrecht heimgesucht.“ Bei der Erinnerung an den wild entschlossenen Ausdruck in Lois' Augen und ihre Drohungen, sollte er auch nur eine Silbe der ganzen Angelegenheit ausplaudern, wurde Jimmy immer noch ganz mulmig. Er war so tot! „Wollte alle sensiblen Daten über einen Kerl namens Kal-El, an die ich irgendwie rankommen könnte, vor allem eine Adresse... Ich glaube, die Kanadier waren's dann, die Kal-El und Superman dann verbunden haben. Alle möglichen haben ganze Ordner an geheimen Dokumenten über Superman. Und einige wissen auch von Kal-El. Teilweise eben wie gesagt sogar in eigenen Ordnern und nicht mal in Verbindung zu Superman. Dass du damit gemeint bist, haben zwar ein paar vermutet, aber den letzten Beweis hab ich erst bei der AIA gefunden...“  
  
Clarks Geschichtsausdruck war bei Jimmys Worten immer ernster geworden. Er sah mit einem Mal irgendwie ziemlich nachdenklich und... bedrückt aus.  
  
„Ich frag jetzt besser nicht, was es mit Kal-El und Lois auf sich hat, oder? Ich meine, sie hat ja in der Redaktion schon hin und wieder das eine oder andere anklingen lassen – weißt du noch, als sie uns neulich diese Predigt gehalten hat, wie der perfekte Mann zu sein hätte und dass ihrer das ja nie so machen würde und so? Gut, sie hat den Namen nie erwähnt, aber...“ fragte Jimmy vorsichtig nach. Er war hier gerade mal wieder in ein Fettnäpfchen gestolpert, da war er sich relativ sicher. Clarks Mimik sprach da Bände...  
  
 _„I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,  
And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs,...“_  
  
„Das ist alles einfach viel zu kompliziert geworden... Ich sollte es ihr wirklich bald sagen,“ murmelte Clark mit einem Seufzen, wohl eher zu sich selbst als an Jimmy gewandt. „Sie wird mich dafür umbringen...“  
  
„Willkommen im Club!“ Jimmy legte Clark gutmütig und in der Hoffnung, ihn wenigstens ein bisschen aufheitern zu können, eine Hand auf die hängende Schulter. „Und ja, soweit ich das verstanden hab, solltest du's ihr echt bald sagen – aber heut Abend weiß Lois gar nichts und wir leben beide noch eine Weile. Vielleicht fällt uns ja noch der geniale Masterplan ein.“  
  
 _„Clowns to the left of me,  
Jokers to the right, here I am,  
Stuck in the middle with you...“_  
  
Wenigstens entlockten diese Worte Clark ein schiefes Lächeln. Immerhin. Er hob seine Bierflasche und stieß mit Jimmy an. „Na dann... Mister Orange!“  
  
„Mister Blue!“  
  
„Auf Lois!“  
  
„Auf Lois... und den Masterplan!“  
  
  
 _FIM_

**Author's Note:**

> Was waren denn nun Caros Wünsche:  
> * das geheime Schriftstück  
> * ein Fehler mit Folgen  
> * offenes Ende  
> keine No-Nos  
> Zeitpunkt ( seasons) : welchen du möchtest  
> Personen : egal
> 
> Ich hoffe, ich habe sie alle gut und zur Zufriedenheit aller abdecken können. Caro, vielen herzlichen Dank für die Aufgabe – ohne dich wäre diese Story ganz sicher niemals so zustande gekommen! :D


End file.
